


Morning

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, Pining, Pre-Relationship, but not so bad this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: Morning: beginning of day; dawn; the first or early period of anything; beginning: the morning of life.A sequel to ‘Morden’. Because I felt bad leaving Cormoran a pining mess.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Morden’ kept nagging at me so I bashed this out a few minutes ago. Apologies for any errors.

Robin had been listening to the movement above with increasing amusement before her partner appeared in the office. Cormoran had been stomping about upstairs more slowly than usual and with intermittent pauses while she typed up case notes at her desk. When he finally appeared there was no other way to describe him than looking like death warmed over.

 

“Oh, you look terrible.” Robin laughed.

 

He was clutching a can of Diet Coke to his chest as he shuffled into the room and eased himself onto the couch.

 

“Laugh now, but there’s no way I’m doing the lunch run.” He said, his voice soft, as though each word was causing physical pain. It probably was, Robin thought.

 

“Good thing I picked these up on the way in then.” Robin responded, holding a paper bag aloft that contained her usual and a plain sandwich for him as well as a few Mars Bars.

 

He smiled tiredly at her in thanks and then looked down and frowned.

 

“Did you... I... were you here last night?” He asked.

 

“Why?” Robin said trying to hide her smirk.

 

“I just... well it’s all a bit fuzzy but I thought I remembered the Land Rover and then us sitting here eating biscuits together.”

 

“Mm, well your friend Samuel called and I could hardly abandon you.”

 

“Samuel?” His brows furrowed.

 

“The tube worker at Morden.” She watched as the clogs turned in his head and he grimaced.

 

“I probably owe you a week’s worth of lunch runs then.”

 

“More like a few glasses of wine.”

 

She laughed as the mention of alcohol made him wince and turn a little paler.

 

“I was surprised you weren’t still asleep on the couch when I got here this morning.”

 

“A few hours earlier and I would have been.”

 

Strike let out a long sigh and then rested his head on the back of the couch. Robin began typing again, until Cormoran pulled his head up and let out a startling ‘shit!’

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“You were,” he looked away and then took a deep breath, “you were on a date, I... I’m sorry if I ruined it.”

 

Robin watched a flash of pain cross his face and wondered if it was all down to his hangover.

 

“It’s ok.”

 

“No, you shouldn’t have had to-“

 

“It’s ok Cormoran. Really.” She reassured him and he smiled gratefully.

 

“Actually, I enjoyed being your white knight more than the date.” She confessed and watched his eyebrows rise and his mouth open.

 

“That bad?” He asked trying to hide the renewed hope in his voice.

 

“The food was good, the company not so much.” Robin looked away from him and at her computer screen, feeling her cheeks begin to blush slightly at the thoughts of what was to come.

 

“Right.” He replied.

 

“We went to that Italian place off Trafalgar.”

 

“Mm?” She looked to see that his own expression seemed to match hers.

 

“Yeah. I’d go back, the food-

 

“-was good.” He finished.

 

Robin looked at him and smiled as he looked down and his chest expanded, taking a deep breath.

 

“Maybe we could try it on Friday? Instead of the usual drinks?” He ventured.

 

“Sure.” She replied.

 

“Sure?” He asked, his voice higher pitched than usual making her smile.

 

“Sure!”

 

They both sat in silence with just the sound of Robin clicking away at her keyboard and Strike gulping his Coke.

 

“Well I should probably-“ He motioned towards the inner office.

 

“Yes, you should.”

 

“Right.” Cormoran hauled himself up from the couch and if he moved a little lighter on his feet Robin didn’t comment.


End file.
